Referencias externas a Lost
Las referencias externas son referencias hacia Lost creadas deliberadamente, de programas de TV, películas y otras fuentes exteriores. Para alusiones culturales en Lost, ver Portal:Cultura. Alias (TV) American Dad (TV) *En esta serie de dibujos animados, en el episodio llamado "Stan de Arabia", Stan le dice a su familia recién instalada en La Meca, "Voy por delante. Les conseguiré un satélite para poder ver Lost cuando vuelva a casa. Que estemos atrapados en este infierno no quiere decir que hoy no sea miércoles" Beano, The (Comic) *En uno de los episodios de The Beano titulado "Derek the Sheep", Derek se pierde y dice, "¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS! ¡Como en aquel show con osos polares y monstruos de humo y escotillas secretas!" Bo! Selecta (TV) Brothers and Sisters (TV) *Sarah menciona que la Isla tiene más civilización que el pueblo en donde ella y sus hermanos han sido dejados. Catwoman (Comic) *La cubierta de un comic de DC Comics de Catwoman muestra una tabla con los Números inscritos. Chuck (TV) *En el segundo episodio, emitido por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 2007, un doctor está haciendo pruebas a Chuck con una presentación de diapositivas de imágenes rápidas con el objetivo de mostrar lo que guarda en su cerebro. Chuck responde a la imagen de un avión diciendo, "El vuelo 815 fue alcanzado por un misil" Cloverfield (Película) , aparece en los primeros segundos de "Cloverfield" (2008)]] * Durante la apertura de la película, se ve un logo DHARMA en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla por un breve instante. ** En un P & R que siguió a la proyección de "Cloverfield" el 12 de febrero de 2008, el guionista Drew Goddard (también un guionista de "Lost"), dijo que nada de lo mostrado en pantalla ha sido deliberado, en referencia especialmente a algo que se ve estrellarse en el mar al final de "Cloverfield." Cuando se le preguntó si esta lógica se aplicaba también a la aparición del logo Dharma al comienzo de la cinta, y sobre si había relación entre "Lost" y "Cloverfield," él dijo con impaciencia: "tal vez." Coldplay (Grupo musical) * En su álbum de 2008 "Viva La Vida or Death and All His Friends," la tercera pista está titulada "Lost!" y la 4a pista está titulada "42". Fallout 3 (videojuego) *En Megaton, los jugadores conocen a una chica que revela que el códiga de la caja fuerte es 15, 16, 23, 42 (una referencia a los Números). *Los jugadores también pueden explorar la Cámara108. oculto en Half-Life 2]] ocultos en Half-Life 2]] Fringe (TV) *En el episodio piloto de la serie de J.J. Abrams Fringe, alguien dice "Morgan Stieg era el pasajero número 108." *En el episodio "Dreamscape", el personaje Mark Young compra un ticket en Oceanic Air tres días antes de su muerte. *En el episodio 1x13 "The Transformation", en el comienzo aparece el personaje de Miles Straume en un avion! Fire in the Attic (Grupo musical) Fire in the Attic hizo una canción llamada "Not Penny's Boat." Gatsby's American Dream (Grupo musical) Half-Life 2: Episode Two (Videojuego) Hay dos Easter eggs conocidos ocultos en el videojuego shooter en primera persona Half-Life 2: Episode 2 (Fuente: Kotaku.com) *En Half Life 2: Episode Two hay un logo al estilo DHARMA con tres árboles bancos, oculto en una pared. Esto se refiere a la "Estación de White Forest", adonde se dirige el jugador. Obviamente esto no es una estación DHARMA. *Hay un monitor de ordenador que muestra los Números, en una habitación inaccesible en el nivel de White Forest, junto a la pared con el logo DHARMA. Si se selecciona el comentario de los diseñadores, oirás a los chicos de Valve comentando que les habían prometido a los directores de Lost poner esos guiños después de que apareciera un guiño a Half Life en Lost; esto ocurrió en "The Greater Good," donde los terroristas que Sayid estaba espiando están jugando a Half-Life. Se oye un tiro de escopeta, y el que juega dice: "Mierda, me he quedado sin munición." Otro de los terroristas, que está mirando la partida, le dice al que juega que utilice la palanca, a lo que el otro responde que la palanca sólo va bien contra los zombis. Heroes (TV) *Un folleto de Gannon Car Rentals de Lost hizo aparición en el episodio 15 de la primera temporada, "Run!", de Heroes. *En el episodio 16 de la primera temporada, "Unexpected", Nathan Petrelli dice que le gustaría llevarse a todos los que tienen poderes, y "ponerles en un laboratorio en alguna isla en mitad del oceáno." Aunque muchos fans creen que esto es una referencia a Lost, los creadores de Heroes han dicho que es una referencia a la isla de Genosha, de X-Men http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=10265. Homo Zapping Metal Gear Solid 4 - Guns of the Patriots (Videojuego) * Los canales durante la secuencia de la TV son 15, 16, 23, 42, y 48. Mission Impossible III (Película) * En la película de 2006, dirigida por J.J. Abrams, la Fundación Hanso recibe "Agradecimientos Especiales" al final de los créditos. * El edificio al que Ethan Hunt debe infiltrarse para robar la "Pata de Conejo" tiene el logo de Paik Heavy Industries. * La película comparte miembros del reparto de Lost, incluyendo Michelle Arthur, Tracy Middendorf y Greg Grunberg. Padre de familia (TV) * Padre de familia, en el episodio 5-16 "Petergeist" hace una parodia de Los Teleñecos y Lost. Statler y Waldorf, los dos ancianos del balcón que siempre critican a la Rana Gustavo y sus amigos, aparecen en un balcón detrás del sofá, viendo la tele con Peter y Lois... *En el Episodio 7-6, la familia Griffin está decidiendo dónde irse de vacaciones, cuando Meg sugiere que visiten la Isla de Lost. Entonces Stewie dice que no quiere oír la fuerte respiración de Matthew Fox. Esto lleva a un clip que muestra a Jack hablando con Kate. Jack dice "¡Kate, nosotros somos la Isla!" mientras jadea exageradamente. Entonces coge una bolsa de papel que tiene Kate y empieza a respìrar dentro de ella como si estuviera hiperventilando. Entonces Kate dice "Jack, he hecho caca en esa bolsa". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg68AZqsIiE Penny Arcade (Webcómic) * Penny Arcade, un webcomic escrito por Jerry Holkins e ilustrado por Mike Krahulik, ha parodiado la serie en diversas ocasiones. * En la tira titulada Don't Forget Doppelgangers! del 20 de octubre de 2004, Gabe y Tycho proponen varias teorías relacionadas con los primeros misterios de la serie. * El 1 de noviembre de 2006, en la tira titulada Ba Dum Bum Psh, Tycho critica la segunda temporada de la serie. Rockefeller Plaza (TV) *En un episodio titulado "The Source Awards", Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) pregunta a Steven Black (Wayne Brady) "¿Qué hay de perdidos esta temporada?" *En el episodio "Seinfeld Vision", Jerry Seinfeld es estrella invitada. El jefe de NBC desea colocar a Jerry digitalmente en cada programa de la cadena durante una semana. Después de que Jerry rechace la idea, Alec Baldwin le da la opción de elegir la serie de TV en la que desee aparecer, a lo que Jerry pregunta: "Me gusta Lost. ¿Y a ustedes?" Robot Chicken (TV) *El episodio "Losin' the Wobble" menciona a Lost en un sketch sobre las recientemente aprobadas Leyes Para Los Gilipollas, que permite a la policía dar brutales palizas a cualquiera que haga comentarios pedantes: Sam & Max: Moai Better Blues (Videojuego) * En la vieja caverna de Easter Island, la entrada a El Cisne está semienterrada, y los núemros están grabados en la escotilla. Junto a esta, hay restos de un avión. Al examinar la escotilla, Sam usa un montón de sinónimos de la palabra "perdido", y luego añade que no quiere esperar años para saber el significado de todo. Al volverla a examinar, Sam le dice a Max que vigile por si hay osos polares. Simpson, Los (TV & y videojuego) * En el episodio 8 de la decimanovena temporada de Los Simpson, "Funeral for a Fiend", Marge se engancha al TiVo cuando Homer/o lo contrata sólo para conseguir pilas gratis para su cámara. Marge está emocionada porque "He conseguido hacer muchas cosas: he grabado Lost, me he visto todo Roma en un día, ¡y me he cepillado Dos hombres y medio en dos minutos y medio!" * En Los Simpson : El Videojuego, un Lenny en apuros dice que nunca sabrá qué les pasa a Charlie y Claire en Lost. ** Además, los futbolistas enemigos dicen "¡4! ¡8! ¡15! ¡16! ¡23! ¡42! ¡Hike!" antes de atacar. South Park (TV) * En el episodio "Bloody Mary", Cartman y sus amigos intentan volver a casa para ver [[Exodus - Part 3|la season finale de Lost]]. *En el episodio "Smug Alert", se ve una nube muy parecida al Monstruo, representando el discurso de aceptación de George Clooney. Además va acompañada de susurros. Veronica Mars (TV) thumb|right *En el capítulo "Donut Run" (Segunda temporada), la heroína consigue una galleta de la suerte que contiene un trozo de papel que dice "Las verdaderas historias de amor son las que perduran para siempre" y bajo esta frase aparecen los Números. * En el episodio "I Know What You'll Do Next Summer" (Tercera Temporada), el Sheriff Keith Mars da unas tareas específicas a sus suplentes. Dos de estos suplentes se llaman "Kitsis y Horowitz", una referencia a los guionistas/productores Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. TV.com link Ver también * Portal:Cultura, alusiones culturales en Lost ** Referencias a la cultura popular ** Música ** Obras literarias ** Arte * Críticas de Lost * Category:Listas